Le Gala
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity est là, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle a accepté, la soirée se passe à peu près bien... Jusqu'à ce que des langues de vipères ne viennent gâcher la soirée.


**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci à vous pour les reviews sur le précédent OS, voici donc un second comme promis. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, pas de spoilers, se passe courant saison 2, Moira est en vie. Bref, profitez bien ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, mais j'ai promis à Oliver de faire un effort... Le gala annuel des Queen... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je dise oui ? J'ai passé près de deux heures à me préparer, me demandant quelle robe j'allais choisir, j'ai d'abord essayé la noire, mais non, je n'étais pas d'humeur à porter du noir. Ensuite j'ai essayé la rouge, mais non... Celle là est un peu courte, elle m'arrive en bas des genoux... Je ne veux pas faire jaser à cette soirée. Finalement j'ai choisi la verte, je ne l'avais jamais porté celle là et je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt confortable. J'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés... En général je me fais un chignon pour les soirées, mais je ne voulais pas être comme à chaque fois... C'est quand même le gala annuel des Queen... Je me dois d'être au mieux.

Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise ici... Je vois tout ces gens qui ne savent sans doute même pas qui je suis, qui ne connaissent pas mon prénom... Ils discutent entre eux, parlent de l'entreprise, de leurs actions et des dons qu'ils vont faire à ce gala. Ce n'est pas mon monde tout ça... Pourquoi j'ai accepté merde !

Je vois deux femmes qui ne cessent de me dévisager, je pense savoir ce qu'elles ont... Elles doivent se demander ce que je fous ici... Et bien mesdames je me pose la même question, croyez-moi. Je m'avance un peu vers elle afin de prendre une coupe de champagne, je les entends discuter, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elles disent avant d'entendre mon prénom sortir de la bouche de l'une d'elle.

 _\- Vous la connaissez cette Félicity Smoak ?_

 _\- Oui elle bosse pour Oliver Queen depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Je n'en sais pas plus._

Bon elles veulent juste savoir qui je suis, en même temps c'est rare que les employés de Queen soient invités au gala de l'année. Je peux comprendre pourquoi j'attise leur curiosité.

 _\- Et vous savez pourquoi elle est là ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout... Elle a du faire forte impression au patron..._

Je souris, si elles savaient...

 _\- Elle est ici parce qu'il la baise !_

Je m'arrête net, elles ne m'ont pas vu mais j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends...

 _\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Elle ne serait pas là sinon._

 _\- Je ne vous comprends pas... Si il se la tape pourquoi viendrait-elle au gala ? Oliver Queen n'amène pas les filles qu'il saute à ce genre de soirée..._

 _\- Elle lui fait peut-être du chantage._

J'essuie rageusement une larme qui a coulé, ces femmes sont vraiment méchantes, elles ne me connaissent pas du tout. Je fais deux pas afin de m'éloigner d'elle.

 _\- Je sais que j'ai raison, dès qu'il en aura marre il la jettera, exactement comme les autres, de toute façon ce n'est pas son genre, regardez-là..._

Se tourne vers moi mais ne savent pas que je les entends.

 _\- Elle est petite... A des formes... Et ses lunettes vous avez vu ? Elle est ridicule ! Elle n'a rien pour elle._

Je lutte contre les larmes, pourquoi se montrent-elles aussi blessante ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Sont-elles juste jalouse ?

 _\- Quand il se rendra compte qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut, il retournera dans les bras de femmes qui sont dignes de lui !_

Cette fois je n'en peux plus, je n'attends plus une seconde avant de m'éloigner de ces garces ! Elles ne me connaissent pas et se permettent de me juger. Je prends la direction de la première sortie que je trouve et j'arrive sur le balcon ou je laisse ma peine sortir, il n'y a personne, on ne me verra pas. Je laisse les larmes couler sans chercher à les cacher.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je discute avec un investisseur depuis dix minutes, j'en ai assez de ce qu'il me dit, il ne cesse de me rabâcher que l'entreprise va bien et qu'il est ravi de participer aux projets... Je suis content qu'il investisse chez nous mais il n'est pas obligé de me le dire de cent façons différentes... J'en ai assez, je lui demande gentiment de m'excuser et je m'éloigne de lui après l'avoir remercié encore une fois de nous faire confiance.

Je fais quelques pas à travers la pièce afin de trouver Félicity, je ne la vois pas... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie, je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée mais elle a fait cet effort pour m'accompagner, je lui ai promis de ne pas la laisser seule, mais ce type m'a tenu la jambe trop longtemps... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas loin. Je regarde un peu partout mais je ne la vois pas parmi les invités. Je vois Dig qui est près des escaliers, je vais vers lui et le voit faire quelques pas dans ma direction.

 _\- Tu as vu Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui... Et ça ne va pas te plaire._

Je fronce les sourcils, il me fait signe de le suivre, je le fais sans attendre, si elle ne va pas bien en effet ça ne va pas me plaire du tout.

 _\- Elle est sur le balcon, elle a entendu ce groupe de femmes..._

Il me les montre discrètement.

- _Dire des choses vraiment pas sympa sur elle... Sur toi..._

Je serre le poing vraiment très fort, ces femmes m'énervent, je déteste ce genre de personnes... j'écoute ce que me dit Dig et en effet comme il l'avait dit, je déteste ce que j'entends ! Ma main me fait mal tellement je la serre fort.

 _\- Elle a voulu le cacher... Mais elle a essuyé des larmes..._

Je n'écoute pas plus et me dirige vers le balcon, il faut que je lui parle, que je la rassure au plus vite. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle ne croit pas ce que ces bonnes femmes ont dit sur elle... Sur nous. J'ouvre la port de la baie vitrée, elle est là, dos à moi, les bras croisés autour d'elle, il fait assez bon ce soir. Je m'approche et pose doucement ma main dans son dos avant de me mettre face à elle. Elle a pleuré, je m'en rends bien compte, ses yeux sont rouges et je vois encore une trace de larmes sur sa joue.

 _\- Hey... Ça va ?_

Elle hoche la tête doucement, je souris mais je sais qu'elle ment, elle ne veut sans doute pas m'inquiéter.

 _\- Ne me mens pas... Dig m'a tout dit... A propos de ces femmes..._

Elle baisse le regard et tourne un peu la tête, cherchant à fuir le contact visuel, je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, les caressant doucement.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas te laisser perturber par ce que ces garces ont dit ?_

Elle ne me répond pas, je vois une larme couler, je ne tarde pas à lui essuyer, je déteste la voir pleurer.

 _\- Je t'en pris, ne fais pas attention... Ce qu'elles ont dit, c'est par jalousie... C'est tout. Tu sais bien que tout est faux..._

Je ferme les yeux et colle mon front au sien, je dois avoir une réponse clair, j'espère qu'elle ne croit pas un seul mot de ce que ces garces ont dit, je pense que je le prendrais vraiment mal si c'était le cas. Je relève un peu son visage et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle n'en fait rien, elle se redresse un peu et répond à mon baiser tendrement. Je souris contre ses lèvres et la serre un peu plus contre moi. Sept mois déjà qu'on est ensemble, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive et je sais que elle non plus... Et puis un jour, après une mission tardive on s'est retrouvés seul au Verdant, on a parlés de tout et de rien et sans comprendre on s'est mis à s'embrasser avant de faire l'amour à même le sol... Félicity m'a évité pendant des jours après ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je pensais qu'elle regrettait... Je suis passé chez elle un soir, je voulais une explication et elle m'a avoué qu'elle préférais oublier avant que je ne lui dise d'oublier... Sauf que je ne voulais pas le faire et aujourd'hui ça fait déjà sept mois et je suis heureux. Très peu de personnes sont au courant. Dig bien sur, on ne se voyait pas travailler avec lui toutes les nuits sans qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Il l'a très bien pris et nous a soutenu depuis le début. Ma sœur est au courant elle aussi et elle s'entend bien avec Félicity. Laurel est celle qui l'a moins bien pris, elle pensait qu'elle aurait une autre chance avec moi maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis Arrow, maintenant que je n'ai plus de secret, mais je lui ai dit la vérité, que je suis tombé amoureux de Félicity... Laurel et moi on continue de nous parler... Mais sans non plus être aussi proche qu'avant.

Ma mère le sait aussi, et même si elle a eu du mal à se faire à la situation, m'a dit qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas de ma vie. Alors si ma famille et ceux dont je suis le plus proche ne trouvent rien à redire sur la femme que j'aime... Je ne permettrais pas à ces garces de le faire !

 _\- Félicity... Parle-moi..._

J'essuie doucement ses larmes, je déteste les voir, je déteste la savoir mal... Savoir que je ne peux pas l'aider... Savoir qu'elle ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a... Je n'aime pas ça.

 _\- Rompt avec moi..._

Mon cœur se brise à l'entente de ces mots... Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends, elle ne peut pas le vouloir ! Non, c'est impossible ! Ce doit être à cause de ces garces ! Je jure que je vais les faire souffrir, je ne sais pas encore comment mais elles vont souffrir ! Je tente de me calmer, elle doit me dire ça par peur, je ne dois pas m'énerver.

 _\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de rompre et pas à toi ?_

Je la vois qui ravale ses larmes mais ses yeux sont brillants, elle a envie de pleurer, et si elle savait que moi aussi.

 _\- Parce que j'en suis incapable._

 _\- Et tu penses que moi je le suis ?_

Elle baisse le regard sans chercher à croiser le mien. Je la fais relever le regard vers moi et lui fais un petit sourire malgré la colère qui m'habite. Je caresse doucement ses joues me demandant comment je vivrais si elle me disait qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare... Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas imaginer ça... Vivre sans elle c'est... Impossible, inimaginable... Et je sais que pour elle aussi... Elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle était incapable de rompre avec moi, je dois lui faire comprendre, que ça l'est pour moi aussi.

 _\- Félicity... J'en suis incapable... Je ne peux pas rompre avec toi... Je ne peux pas te quitter..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu ferais mieux... Elles ont raison je suis..._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

Je pose mon front contre le sien tout en essuyant ses larmes.

 _\- Je ne veux absolument plus rien entendre... Tu comprends ? Je t'aime... Et ce que ces garces ont dit... Ne sont que des conneries !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont raisons ?_

Je souris et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Je me recule assez rapidement et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Parce que tu es trop sensible... Et ce que qu'elles ont dit... Te rappelle que c'est exactement pour ça que tu m'as évité pendant des jours au début. Mais elles n'ont pas raisons... Je t'aime... J'aime tout de toi... Et ce corps qu'elles ont critiqué..._

Je caresse doucement sa taille, ses hanches, la courbe de ses fesses avant de la rapprocher de moi, je pose mes lèvres dans son cou afin d'y déposer un millier de baisers.

 _\- Ce corps est parfait... Tu es magnifique... Et si ces garces ne le voient pas, c'est parce qu'elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville et que malgré tout ce qu'elles peuvent faire... Jamais elles ne t'arriveront à la cheville... Tu es belle..._

Je la sens remuer un peu, je m'écarte un peu, craignant qu'elle ne veuille partir mais je suis rassuré en la voyant passer ses bras autour de mon cou, je l'enlace tendrement et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais... Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu te retires cette idée de la tête._

Elle hoche la tête, je resserre mon étreinte sur elle. On reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne la détache doucement de moi, je lui souris et essuie le reste des traces de larmes qu'elle a versé.

 _\- Ces garces vont me le payer... Je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de toi._

 _\- Oliver que..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je veux accentuer le baiser quand on entend un raclement de gorge, on se retourne et on se trouve face à Dig.

 _\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais le gala va se terminer, ta mère veut que tu sois là pour saluer vos invités._

Je prends la main de mon amour et la conduis à l'intérieur, je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, qu'elle a peur de ne pas supporter le regard de ces femmes, mais je suis là pour la protéger. En rentrant, j'aperçois ces trois femmes, je ne connais que l'une d'elle, Grace Anderson, son mari veut s'allier à notre entreprise, je n'étais pas pour, sa filiale n'est pas fiable, mais je me suis dis que je pourrais lui accorder une chance en utilisant un contrat en béton qui me permettrait de l'exclure si besoin. Mais en fin de compte, je vais refuser, et je compte l'annoncer à cette garce en premier. Je me dirige vers elle en tenant toujours la main de mon amour, Félicity me retient, je me tourne vers elle, me penche et effleure ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

 _\- Laisse-moi gérer ça... Ensuite je suis tout à toi._

Elle me sourit et me suit, nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

 _\- Madame Anderson, ravi de vous voir._

Mes mots ne sont que mensonges, je veux qu'elle dégage de chez moi, qu'elle et ses « amies » me foutent la paix avant que je ne décide comment les faire payer d'avoir blesser Félicity. Mon amour serre ma main un peu fort mais je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, Grace Anderson lui lance un regard noir et je m'empresse d'attirer son attention.

 _\- Votre mari souhaite se lier à notre entreprise n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui en effet, Gary voudrait vous faire profiter de ses talents de gestionnaire._

Je souris en tentant de garder mon plus grand sérieux, mais ce n'est pas facile.

 _\- Et bien je suis désolé, mais vous devrez annoncer à votre mari que ça ne va pas être possible._

Elle avale difficilement sa salive, même si je ne la regarde pas, je sais que Félicity est surprise de ma décision, mais je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander pour quelles raisons monsieur Queen ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Vous direz à votre mari que je ne tolère aucun manque de respect envers la femme avec qui je partage ma vie... Et vous lui direz également que vous avez été volontairement irrespectueuse et que en conséquence, je refuse que vous soyez lié d'une quelque façon à mon entreprise..._

Elle lance un regard à Félicity que je rapproche de moi, lâchant sa main et la passant dans son dos.

 _\- Monsieur Queen il doit y avoir un malentendu !_

 _\- Oh que non ! Elle vous a entendu, et mon garde du corps aussi. J'ai mille fois plus confiance en eux que en vous. Votre parole ne vaut rien._

Devant son silence je m'éloigne en tenant toujours la main de mon amour, Félicity a le regard baissé, je pose un baiser sur sa joue, elle lève la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire avant de me retourner vers Grace Anderson.

 _\- Oh et dites à vos amies qu'elles doivent s'attendre à des représailles elles aussi._

Je conduis Félicity à l'étage après avoir salué quelques invités, ma mère m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai juste dis que les trois femmes en question n'auraient plus le droit de mettre les pieds chez nous, en tout cas en ma présence, je ne veux plus les voir. Elle a voulu en savoir plus et j'ai demandé à Dig de lui dire, j'ai vu que Félicity était mal à l'aise alors je l'ai conduite à ma chambre... Enfin c'est presque la notre maintenant... C'est très rare qu'elle rentre chez elle le soir... En général elle vient chez moi.

Je referme la porte de la chambre, je vois Félicity ôter sa robe, elle veut enfiler une robe de chambre mais je viens la serrer contre moi, la robe de chambre tombe sur le sol alors que je dépose plusieurs baisers sur sa peau.

 _\- Tu es magnifique... Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire..._

Je la retourne face à moi et la soulève ensuite dans mes bras avant de l'allonger délicatement sur le lit avant de lui prouver de mille façon, à quel point elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi... Et à quel point pour moi il n'y a personne de plus parfait qu'elle.

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà trois mois qu'à eu lieu ce gala où ces femmes m'ont blessé, trois mois que Oliver m'a prouvé qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et que personne n'avait le droit d'en douter. Cette nuit là après qu'on est fait l'amour durant des heures, il m'a serré contre lui en me disant qu'il m'aimait et que si ces garces n'avaient pas été là, la soirée ce serait fini autrement. Je n'ai pas compris, il a posé un baiser sur mon front et s'est éloigné, il a pris sa veste de costume et en a sorti quelque chose, je n'ai pas compris au début.

 _\- Mon amour, tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, tu peux juste m'aider à fermer ma robe ?_

Il s'approche et m'aide à la fermer délicatement tout en posant des baisers dans mon cou. Je souris et me laisse aller contre son torse. Nos mains s'enlacent fortement et Oliver caresse doucement ma bague de fiançailles... Il me l'a demandé ce soir là... J'ai hésité à dire oui, pas que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, il est toute ma vie, mais j'avais peur... A cause de ces femmes... Oliver m'a sourit et m'a dit que peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, sa demande tiendrait toujours. J'ai accepté quelques jours plus tard.

Je me suis rendue compte que je le voulais, plus que tout. On l'a annoncé à sa famille et à nos amis, mais je voulais profiter de nos fiançailles pendant quelques temps avant qu'on ne l'annonce à tout le monde. Ce soir, on va l'annoncer lors de cette soirée organisée par Moira, c'est le but justement, je suis un peu nerveuse.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, ok ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais j'appréhende un peu leur réaction..._

Il me fait tourner et je me retrouve face à lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et caresse ses lèvres des miennes tout en le serrant contre moi.

 _\- Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense, tu seras bientôt ma femme... Et je suis heureux._

 _\- Je suis heureuse moi aussi._

On se sourit et Oliver me prend la main avant que l'on de descende, les invités sont déjà là, je vois Grace Anderson... La garce qui m'a blessé au dernier gala, je serre un peu plus la main de mon fiancé qui se penche et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Oublie la..._

Je souris et hoche la tête, j'aperçois également les deux autres femmes, Oliver m'a dit qu'il leur avait fait payer à elles aussi. Pour la première, il a fait en sorte que son mari soit rétrogradé à son travail, perdant une partie de son salaire, elle n'a plus les mêmes richesses qu'avant et si elle est ici ce soir, c'est parce que Oliver tenait à ce qu'elle soit là quand on leur annoncera nos fiançailles. Pour la seconde, Oliver n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait la blesser, alors il a été jusqu'à l'espionner en tant que Arrow, et il a découvert qu'elle trompait son mari, il a fait en sorte qu'il l'apprenne et de ce que je sais le couple est en instance de divorce... Ils sauvent les apparences mais ils ne vivent plus ensemble.

 _\- Si elles ou quelqu'un d'autre ose dire quoi que ce soit... Dis-le moi et je m'en occupe, ok ?_

 _\- Promis._

Il me sourit de nouveau et m'embrasse tendrement, j'aperçois Dig qui est ravi de la soirée, il ne tenait plus de faire semblant de ne rien savoir, mais je crois que les pires ce sont Théa et Moira, qui voulaient organiser le mariage le plus vite possible.

La soirée passe doucement, mais plus elle avance et plus je suis nerveuse, ce soir tout le monde va savoir que nous allons nous marier, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des gens même si je sais que Oliver fera toujours tout pour me protéger. Je vois mon fiancé qui commence à parler, il remercie les gens de leur présence et leur dit que cette soirée n'était pas « normale » et qu'il avait une bonne raison de tous les faire venir. Il tend la main vers moi et je m'avance sans attendre, je la prends et on enlace nos doigts.

 _\- Il y a quelques mois, lors du gala, certaines personnes, présentes aujourd'hui ont insultés la femme qui se tient à mes côtés._

Je serre un peu plus sa main, je savais qu'il allait en parler, mais je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces personnes ont dit ces horreurs... A part peut-être la jalousie... Je ne vois pas de raisons. Mais aujourd'hui, je tenais à réunir ces personnes afin qu'elles comprennent que tout ce qu'elles ont dit était faux. Parce que aujourd'hui, nous nous tenons devant vous, en tant que fiancés._

Il se tourne vers moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue, je souris, je me sens tellement bien près de lui. Je vois Moira et Théa qui sourient face à l'annonce, je sais qu'elles sont heureuses pour nous, elles nous l'ont bien fait comprendre. Oliver s'éloigne un peu de moi tout en gardant nos mains étroitement liées.

 _\- Et en plus de bientôt devenir ma femme... D'ici six mois... Elle donnera naissance à notre enfant..._

Je caresse doucement mon ventre, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, juste un peu... Et c'est ça qui me faisait peur... Selon le médecin j'en suis à un peu plus de trois mois, on a donc conçu cet enfant un peu avant le dernier gala mais nous l'avons appris il y a un mois seulement... J'avais du retard, et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte... J'ai évité Oliver pendant des jours, je ne venais plus chez lui, ni au QG... Je l'évitais même au travail... Mais il est venu chez moi un matin, il a vu mes larmes sur mes joues... Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Qu'il ne vivait plus depuis des jours, j'ai vu son désarroi, sa peine, alors je lui ai dis, que j'avais peur d'être enceinte... Il m'a demandé si j'étais sure, je lui ai dit que non, que j'avais le test ici depuis des jours mais que j'avais peur de le faire. Il m'a dit de le faire, qu'il allait être là, près de moi. J'ai fais le test et on a attendu ensemble, ce furent les trois plus longues minutes de ma vie... Et puis le compte a rebours a fini... Et on a su, que j'étais enceinte. J'ai eu peur de la réaction d'Oliver mais il m'a serré contre lui en me disant que même si ce bébé arrivait tôt, c'était le notre et qu'il l'aimait déjà.

Mais là Oliver l'annonce à tout le monde en même temps que nos fiançailles et j'ai peur que les gens pensent qu'il ne m'épouse que parce que je suis enceinte...

 _\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont encore dire des choses atroces sur ma future femme..._

Je regarde mon mari, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle de ça maintenant !

 _\- Mais sachez que je ne permettrais pas que ça arrive et que même si je n'ai aucune raison de m'expliquer je vais le faire. J'ai demandé Félicity en mariage il y a trois mois, mais on voulait profiter de la nouvelle avant de l'annoncer. Nous avons appris pour notre bébé il y a un mois... Donc je ne l'épouse pas parce qu'elle est enceinte, mais parce que je l'aime._

Oliver me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Oliver me serre contre lui et pose une main sur mon ventre.

La soirée finie, je suis dans notre chambre, allongée sur notre lit en train de caresser mon petit ventre, Oliver sourit en sortant de la douche. Il enfile son caleçon et me rejoint sans attendre posant un baiser sur mon ventre au passage.

 _\- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé..._

 _\- Oui... Mais je n'en doutais pas... Mon futur mari a tendance à vouloir me protéger de tout._

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

 _\- Oh que oui... Et ça ne va pas s'arranger quand on sera mariés, crois-moi, et encore moins quand le bébé sera là._

J'éclate de rire et le serre dans mes bras, je suis épuisée depuis quelques jours, Oliver le sait et m'aide à me rallonger correctement, il me serre contre lui tout en caressant mon ventre et je me laisse doucement aller vers le sommeil.

 _ **Oliver**_

Foutu gala annuel, maman, je t'adore, vraiment... Mais on était pas obligés de le faire cette année... Je discute avec quelques investisseurs mais ma tête est ailleurs, je cherche Félicity du regard mais je ne la vois pas, je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ces gens et j'aimerais être là, près d'elle...

 _\- La voilà Oliver..._

Je tourne la tête vers Dig, il me connaît tellement bien, il sait que je n'aime pas la savoir loin de moi. Je souris en voyant mon amour avancer vers moi en tenant notre bébé. Il est né il y a tout juste trois mois, j'avance vers elle, elle me sourit, je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et un sur le front de mon fils. Un garçon... J'étais tellement heureux quand je l'ai su... Bon je l'aurais été aussi avec une fille, mais un fils... Elle m'a donné un fils... Comment aurais-je pu ne pas être heureux ?

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Désolée d'avoir été si longue, Logan avait besoin d'être changé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien._

Elle me donne notre fils que je prends en souriant.

 _\- Alors bonhomme, prêt pour ton premier gala ?_

Mon amour sourit, je tiens Logan d'un bras et prends la main de ma femme de l'autre, contrairement au gala de l'an dernier, cette fois beaucoup de personne nous félicite pour notre mariage et aussi pour notre fils. On passe une excellente soirée, en même temps, les gens savent que si jamais quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à ma femme ou a mon fils... Je peux jurer qu'ils vont en souffrir, Félicity et Logan sont toute ma vie, et personne n'a le droit de leur manquer de respect. Le gala touche à sa fin, les invités partent, beaucoup de personnes ont fait des dons pour l'œuvre de charité cette année, on a même eu quelques petits cadeaux pour notre fils, je pense que les mauvaises rumeurs sont derrière nous, une fois le dernier invité parti, Félicity se blottit contre moi, Logan s'est endormi dans mes bras, je me penche vers elle et effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser. Je suis heureux, marié à la femme que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'a donné le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer... Un enfant, notre enfant et même si Logan n'était pas prévu aussi tôt... Je ne pouvais pas espérer plus grand bonheur que ce que je ressens à cette seconde.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écris, mais l'idée me plaisait bien ^^**

 **Si vous êtes sage j'en ai encore un troisième sous le coude pour vous donc je peux le mettre vendredi. Mais je sais pas... Ça va dépendre de vous XD**


End file.
